Crabby: The Dungeon Helper
:Were you looking for ? ;Nothing But the Best Few things are more fun than plumbing the depths of Azeroth's dungeons with your friends, defeating scores of terrifying monsters, and emerging with your bags stuffed to the brim with epic loot pried from your enemies' cold, dead hands. However, every adventurer knows that the more fantastic the treasure, the more powerful its guardians — and some of the challenges posed by World of Warcraft's Heroic dungeons can be quite daunting. Wouldn't it be nice to have a helpful friend at your side, ready to provide you with tips and hints when you're stuck? A friend who's there to provide encouragement, who will help you pick yourself up off the floor after the fifteenth wipe of the night? Someone who will stick with you — no matter what? Everyone can use a friend like that... a friend like Crabby! ;Someone to Watch Over Me You're a hero. An adventurer. A sword-swinger or spell-slinger for hire. Whatever your character's motivation may be, if trouble doesn't find you, it's because you found trouble first. But what do you do when Asaad throws down a grounding field? How do you respond when the Faceless Corruptors enter Erudax's room? Eventually, you'll be thrown a curve ball that you can't catch. When that happens, you'll be glad to have Crabby at your side! Crabby uses a complex and extensive set of context-sensitive situational heuristics to analyze your current status in real-time; that's tech talk for "Crabby always knows what's up." He watches your every move with his all-seeing eyes. Nothing escapes his unwavering gaze; not even the slightest nuance of your play style goes unnoticed. Before long, Crabby will know what you're going to do before you even do it. And he will use this knowledge to help. Crabby is able to tell you exactly what's going on and what you should do. His many useful tips will appear in the bottom right corner of your screen, where he hangs out, ever patiently, waiting for you to need his help. Of course, whether you follow his advice or not is entirely up to you; Crabby may possess an advanced level of artificial intelligence, but we're reasonably sure he doesn't have any feelings you could hurt. Reasonably sure. But just in case, the ability to remove Crabby has been disabled for now. ;I've Got You Under My Skin Few things are more fun than plumbing the depths of Azeroth's dungeons with a trusty, unwavering friend at your side. Together with Crabby, your new companion on all your journeys going forward, you can rest assured that no challenge will be beyond your reach. Abilities *'Improve your Gear!': Crabby can do a quick audit of your gear and tell you where and how you can improve your equipment. *'Organize Groups!': Crabby is everywhere. At all times. He is omnipresent and omniscient. This lets him find the perfect players for you to group with! *'Run Raids!': Crabby knows every last detail about every boss and every encounter in the game. Follow his advice and become the perfect raid leader! *'Solve All Your Problems!': Crabby is a great listener, and a good friend. You can trust him with all your problems, and he will be able to give you excellent advice (as long as your problems are World of Warcraft-related). Media CrabbyDungeon.jpg|Offers help at the beginning of an instance. Crabby-More-feature-1.jpg|Offering sage advice on fights. Crabby-More-feature-2.jpg|Offering to poke a negligent healer. Quotes Notes *Crabby also appeared on various pages on the official game site when players visited, conversing with users in messages tailored to fit their names, classes, and guilds (Armory). See quotes section above for a near full listing. *Crabby seems to like the music video "Friday", a song by Rebecca Black. External links ;News ;Info page ;Forum posts Category:April Fools